


Let the world burn

by selfproclaimed_princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Azkaban, Betrayal, Character death: Sirius, Dark Harry, Fluff, Harry Potter is a Brat, Harry Potter is a slut, Harry has crazy side effects of having a horcrux in him, Harry is very beautiful, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Victor krum/ Harry Potter, Nice Lucius Malfoy, Powerful Harry Potter, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), lol, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfproclaimed_princess/pseuds/selfproclaimed_princess
Summary: How had it come to this? How had the "savior of the light" Harry Potter been thrown into the darkest part of Azkaban? Answer was simply Albus Fucking Dumbledore and his cute little 'friends'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have read my previous fics, you are probably thinking, there she goes again posting a new fic and never updating it agaiiin. 
> 
> And yea. You are probably right lol sorry. Posted this cause in 2 days it will be automatically deleted 😭😭 i will update really really soon! Please believe in me.

Harry grunts when the jailer holding his arms pushes him into the cell smashing his arm on the cold tile. His eyes are wet with unshed tears because his arms were probably broken but he grits his teeth and stands up his head holding high as he walks to the bed which was probably just a sheet on the stone but he has had worse so he could handle it.  
  
The jailer looks at him with cold eyes and spits through the bar and says, "Fucking traitor."  Before walking away from the cell.  
  
Harry almost wants to laugh, it was rich coming from them but he supposes Dumbledore was the reason. Saying nothing more he lies down on the stone bed and sighs. How had it come to this? How had the "savior of the light" Harry Potter been thrown into the darkest part of Azkaban? Answer was simply Albus Fucking Dumbledore and his cute little 'friends'.

* * *

  
"You did it Harry! I saw it!" Screamed Neville.  
  
Harry whipped his head so fast that his neck near to snapped. "Are you fucking right in you head, Neville??? He i-was my godfather! I loved him you wanker! You, I both saw her giving the poison!" He growls.  
  
Dumbledore stands up looking sage like, "Now why would Miss Granger do that, Harry? There is no way someone like her could do anything like that. It was you, i saw their memories. You are the murderer of your own godfather." He says, voice grim but Harry could see the glee in the old coot's eyes.

He turns to Neville and sees his eyes were dull and a bit misty, obviously a memory charm and his aura was a bit tilted to blue, Dumbledore's magic was around Neville.  
  
"You!" Harry growls, whipping his head to face the bastard.  
  
Dumbledore laughs. "Yes! Me! I manipulated their minds Harry. Well not they, just poor little Neville." He yells gleefully.   
  
Before Neville could even react Hermione stuns him. Harry looks up at Hermione and smirking Ron with wide eyes. "You were on-"  
  
Hermione laughs. "Oh. Yes, Harry. We were Dumbledore's from the start." She smiles cynically. "From day one."  
  
Dumbledore smirks. "That is right my boy. I have tried so hard to make you good Harry. But you keep on failing, you keep falling you've turn dark, my boy. You keep on doing things that will destroy my carefully laid out plans."  
  
"Is this all because i claimed my lordship? You killed my only living close to father figure all because you couldn't get the money from me???" He screams. "All you wanted was for me to be a fucking martyr and steal the Potter wealth, me being a Black and Peverell heir just was a bonus you never thought you would get! I should have seen the signs. You already knew i am horcrux." He growls. "You were the one who wanted the abuse to continue, you were the one who sent he Dursleys money every month to..to what? Break me? Dumbledore? You sick fucking bastard." He whips his wand out.

"But i will have you known Albus Dumbledore, you will never get it, not my wealth nor the fame you are hoping for. Because I have ensured everyhting, you won't get a fucking knut from me even after i perish!"Jutting his wand forward. He was powerful enough to chant without wand  but his mind was fogged with betrayal, sadness and anger. But he was stunned by Dumbledore before he could say anything more last thing he saw was Snape's guilt filled eyes from the crack of the door and Dumbledore's voice.

 ** _"We will see about that Harry."_**  
  
When he woke up he was on the trial, already proven to be mentally unstable, the boy who betrayed his own blood, his own friends. They painted him as a monster, a blood thirsty 17 year old murderer. His screaming and a chance to defend himself was all discarded as mental illness and side effect of dark arts. And just like Sirius he was never investigated with veritaserum just thrown inside Azkaban; his wand snapped.

* * *

  
He sighs tear rolls down his cheek, he was such an idiot. He should have just gone with Tom on the 4rth year, should have begged him, he had been on the wrong side. He jolts when the door opens and he squints to see long blonde hair and sits up straight.  
  
"Lord Malfoy." He whispers.  
  
Malfoy looks at him surprised at the use of correct term. "Mi-Heir Potter. The rumors around here are true. You were discarded by the light." Lucius sneers.  
  
Harry nods. "Yes. I wasn't aware you were here too." He states softly, laying down again.  
  
"The ministry is a bit..." Lucius's handsome face  crumpled into a frown. "Sensitive, these days. Dark artifacts equals to Azkaban." He says tiredly sitting down on the bed on his side.

They didn't talk much after that, what would the boy who lived and the Dark lord's right hand talk about? It was awkward for few more minutes before Lucius lay down on the stone bed and turned away.  
  
Harry was also tired, sad and angry at himself. He couldn't fall asleep or stop thinking about how life would have been if he had gone to Tom instead. He always knew his friends weren't really his friends but after he had confronted them they both looked so honest when they said they were on his side and were going to support him and not Dumbledore. A silver of doubt was in his heart but he didn't think as soon as he made plans to run from Dumbledore with Sirius they would kill him. He inhales deeply and looks at the bright moon through the window bars. The world didn't even blink before slandering him, before blaming a child for a murder. Dumbledore was going to ruin magical Britain until and unless Tom destroys him first. At the thought of Tom the scar on his forehead tingles in pain. Even if Tom did win he was going to be imprisoned anyway, the man hated him with passion over something as tribal as prophesy. He really had no one in this world.  
  
He eyes sleeping Lucius he looked so uncomfortable and awkward it makes Harry giggle before he clamps his palm over his mouth. Shortly after that he falls asleep lulled by the sound of his own heartbeat.

* * *

  
His days in Azkaban was dull as expected. There was no one who would provide him any sort of information about what was going on with the outside world. He was on the floor shuddering as another wave of pain hit him. The jailers had abused their power and Crucioed him when they passed a sorry excuse for food in the cell. He didn't scream nor did he react he just sat there and took it. It wasn't much really, the pain he was feeling was nothing compared to the pain he had to go through when he was a child. He notices the way the guards cower in front of Lucius even when he is prisoner. Of course, they were aware Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be in prison for long and after he gets out he would take his revenge.  
  
Harry sighs when they finally go. "Is this how Siri went mad?"  
  
Lucius hums and kneels in front of him and helps him to lean on the bed. "Might be. Although Blacks have been known to have madness in their gene." He pauses and stares at the boy, who looked so so much younger than Draco despite being the same age. "You didn't scream."  
  
"It didn't hurt that much. It just felt like someone broke my bones." Harry shrugs. Noticing the older Malfoy's wide eye he smiles. "I have high tolerance of pain."  
  
Lucius nods and stands up and sits on his side of the bed.  
"Why were you sent here?" He asks, a question that had been lingering in the air since they met.  
  
Harry laughs it sounded so bitter, even to him. "Oh. They blamed me for Sirius’s death." He says sighing. "It wasn't me of course. They were all scared i was getting more powerful and out of Dumblefucks grasps."  
  
Lucius looks at the rage in emerald eyes. "You hate Dumbledore."  
  
"Of course i fucking hate that senile old man. He was the one who put me in that muggle household he was the one who abu-" Harry sighs through his nose. "Never mind."  
  
Lucius's heart felt cold, it clenched painfully as he silently analyses the younger boy's word but says nothing much. He wanted to learn about him more.  
  
Harry sits up suddenly and looks at Lucius. "What kind of wards are around the prison?" He asks.  
  
Lucius wonders for a while and hums. "Not much, the cell is impenetrable and if magic is detected the wards will attack."  
  
Harry nods. "What about wandless magic?"  
  
"Any sort of magic is detected if inside a cell." Lucius explains calmly.  
  
Harry frowns and sighs. "I wish i had at least a book here." He sighs.

* * *

 

"How many days has it been?" He asks the older man.  
  
"More than two week." Lucius says.  
  
"How come you are still in the prison?"  
  
Lucius's eyes flashes just a slight bit but he just looks at Harry and shakes his head. "I don't know my solicitor is probably working on the case."   
  
Harry narrows his eyes. "You are planning something." He states.  
  
Lucius looks at Harry with an impeccable poker face. "Of course not. What would I possibly be able to do confined like this?"  
  
Harry stares at Lucius dubiously. "So its not you..." he hums. His eyes light up, "The dark lord?"  
  
Lucius widens his eyes slightly before his mask is on again and he raises his eyebrows. "You call him the dark lord..."  
  
Harry scrunches his nose in confusion. "Well he is the dark lord. Don't change the topic" He says. "What exactly is he planning?" He asks.  
  
Lucius shakes his head. "He isn’t planning anything silly boy." He says nonchalant.  
  
Harry rolls his eyes. "Let me guess...since most of his pets are here in Azkaban...he is going to break them out?" He asks, feeling gleeful. "A big fuck you to Dumbledore and the ministry?" He snorts.  
  
Lucius has a barely concealed smile on his face before he coughs and looks away. "Well i guess there is no harm in saying that it is true."  
  
Harry barks out a laugh. Lucius looks at him amazed because even in that dimly lit room Harry looked so ethereal, such a beautiful smile the boy had. For the last few days of watching the boy; Lucius has come to realize he is a sight for sore eyes. Such beautiful eyes, lean delectable body and a hair that seemed to be growing like a bamboo. He shakes his head refusing to lust over a boy who is of his son's age. 

* * *

 

  
Harry hums. Just then cold air fills the room, the stones suddenly has ice spikes in them and Lucius shudders at the familiar feeling.  
  
"They are here again, the dementors." He says, shivering.  
  
The black hooded floating figure is in front of the cell and Lucius can feel the eyes burning the little wizard in his cell.  
  
Harry stands up and walks towards the dementors. Lucius stands up in alarm. "What exactly are you doing, Heir Potter?! Unless you haven't realized that is a dementor! They will suck your soul out of your body and leave you with your worst memory! I have been told you have faced them couple of times!" Lucius says hurriedly.  
  
"Are you worried about me?" Harry asks softly.  
  
"Stop being a fool, child!" Lucius growls and pulls him back.  
  
"Its alright they wont hurt me." He says softly.  
  
Walking towards the cell door,  the dementors passes right through the bars. Lucius steps back in fear and shivers at the coldness but his eyes widens when Harry comes closer to the dementor and...pats it head.  
  
The dementors makes a purr or a croon like sound when Harry gently pats and touches it, leaning forward as if asking for more. It makes Lucius shudder in shock.   
  
"There there, good boy." Harry says softly.  
  
The dementor speaks in a parseltongue like wispy language and Harry smiles softly. "Its ok, i am sure no one knew. You don't need to help me but you may visit me sometimes, I get bored."  
  
The dementor actually nods at him before Harry shoos him away after few more pats. It makes a sulky sound but Harry hugs the shadow creature gently and lets him go.  
  
All while Lucius was looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"He-heir Potter...that..that was.."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Dementors are actually very cute, like a puppy or a cat."  
  
"A-a p-puppy? Dementor?"  
  
Harry hums and looks at shell-shocked older man. "Yeah. They love me. Like you said I have encountered them plenty of times. At first they tried to take my soul but then later on i kind of befriended one of them and they quickly found they liked human touch. Because no one were willing enough to actually touch them, i...lets say adopted them."  
  
Lucius makes a squeak which sounded like 'adopted'. But Harry continued not fazed by his demeanor.  
  
"And after that they control their hunger for me and one time one of them touched my forehead and since then i understand their language." He says shrugging.  
  
"They were telling they could help you to get out. Why not get out from here?"  
  
Harry shrugs. "I have no home, no allies, no friends. Azkaban sounds better than returning back to the real world as i have no fear of losing my soul or sanity. Along with that i really do not wish to roam around as a fugitive. I have goblin's support and i would be able to reach to my estates and money but i don't know how i feel about making them do illegal thing on my behalf." He says waving his hand.  
  
Lucius looks at the young boy in shock. Someone who would consider such a dark and cold place better than the outside world. How very shocking.  
  
"What has the magical Britain done to you Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry just shrugs and lays on the bed. Lucius sees a little bit of skin on his from when Harry turns around. A stark discolored flesh on the pale skin, it looked like an old scar, not by magical curse or anything like had if someone had hit him with a whip. Lucius's sucks in a inaudible gasp.

No.  
  
Obvious not.

The boy who lived is a spoiled brat just like everyone claims. He says to himself. The signs were screaming at him but he didn't want to jump to conclusion  just yet. Maybe spending more time will open more secrets about Harry Potter.

* * *

 

Harry wakes up eyes snapped wide open and his body sweaty and shaky. He sits up hurriedly and pats his whole body, there was no one touching him. No one.  
  
Harry inhales and exhales rapidly and repeats "he isn't here" like a mantra his life depended on and rocked back and forth. After he calms down considerably he curses softly and lays down again and closes his eyes.

Despite it being a daily thing for him, he doesn't realize something else in his dazed sleepy state.  
  
He doesn't see Lucius Malfoy staring at him in horror.

* * *

  
  
Harry was lying on the floor his legs propped up on the stone bed and staring at the space while Lucius looked at his behavior in disgust.  
  
"Oh come off with it Lucius, its been a month! You should get used to it." He says rolling his eyes. After talking and sneering at each other once in a while they have come to an agreement that Lord Malfoy and Heir Potter is a mouthful.  
  
Lucius just sighs. "My sources have told me my lord will be coming this week."  
  
Harry hums. "Well good for you, finally you can go back to sleeping on silk sheets." He says laughing.  
  
Their talk is interrupted by a crazy cackle Harry turns his body around like a plebeian he is and looks at a crazy haired woman being dragged into the empty cell in front of them.  
  
Lucius looks disgusted and a bit pale but Harry thinks its because of the "food" that was given to them in the morning.   
  
The crazy haired lady latches on the prison bars and waves at the guards. She looks at them and grins sharply.  
  
"Well if it isn't Lucy!" She screeches.  
  
Harry snorts. "Lucy?"  
  
Lucius glares at him. "I swear if you call me that I might throttle you."  
  
Harry just giggles.  
  
"And who are you itty bitty boy?" She asks tilting here head like an owl.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Bellatrix's eyes widens and then she screams. "You!! You killed my lord! You were the one who ruined us! What are you doing Lucius? Kill the boy!" She growls.  
  
Harry raises his eyebrows and looks at Lucius.  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black." Lucius explains.  
  
Harry's lips form an O, he remembers Bellatrix had seen her face in one of the family albums in Grimmauld place. Harry stand and leans on the prison bars and smiles gleefully. "Glad to meet you aunty Bella." He says.  
  
Lucius groans and heads to his need to lie down because he was too old for Harry's antics.  
  
Bellatrix screams. "How d-"  
  
"Oh come off of it. I wasn't even 1 year old when the dark lord died, do you really think i killed him? Is that possible?"  
  
Bellatrix frowns. "Your filthy mudblood mother and blood traitor father -"  
  
"Yea they are dead." Harry says rolling his eyes. "Don't you want to greet you cute nephew instead aunty Bella?" Harry croons eyes wide and cute.  
  
Bellatrix just stares at him with confusion in her crazed eyes.

* * *

 

 

Bellatrix stares at the Potter child curiously, after she had seen the whole dementor fiasco she was even more intrigued over how the boy's mind worked. And as much as she loathed to agree even in her mind, the child was adorable and beautiful. Even in those dirty rag of cloth he had grace and elegance even more so than the Malfoys.

It was probably some sort of holiday or celebration as none of the guards were there just dementors hovering around and few were sitting with Harry while he talked with them. They suddenly vanish and Harry looks around panicked at first but then he closes his eyes and senses the wards shifting.  
  
"Looks like your lord is here." He says to Lucius and Bellatrix.  
  
Bellatrix stands up hurriedly. "Really??" She yelps. "Oh! I knew my lord would save me!" She swoons. "My beautiful lord." She whispers to herself.  
  
Again another dementor approaches Harry and says something to him that makes Harry laugh a bit. He just shakes his head shoos it away.  
  
"What? What did it say?" Lucius asks.  
  
"Hmm nothing. He says he is sorry because they have formed alliance with the dark lord. Hence the break out and no alarm what so ever in the ward." Harry says, flicking his finger and forming a small wisp of his patronus.  
  
Lucius gapes. "Did you...did you just do wandless and wordless patronus?"  
  
Harry just hums and lays down on the floor again. "Sadly the bars are impenetrable so you will have to wait for him."  
  
As if he summoned a demon, the dark lord's aura filled their cell, it was suffocating but so alluring that Harry sighed softly. He feels the magic of creator of the horcrux in his head slowly caress him. He knew about it but the dark lord sure as hell didn't. He closes his eyes and basks in it. Lucius looks at him with weird eyes but gets down on his knees in front of his lord like Bellatrix.  
  
"Rise, my loyal followers." Lord Voldemort commands, voice cold and wispy.  
  
Harry just lays on the floor and hears Bellatrix bumble with her words and overflow of affection to the stone cold dark lord making him shake his head. Seriously she needed some self respect.  
  
A large inflow of magic shatters the prison bars and Lucius graciously walks to his lord and kisses his robes. Voldemort turns to the boy on the cell and zeroes in on the scar he holds.  
  
"Harry Potter." He says, voice holding so much amusement and mirth that Harry kind of wants to punch him.  
  
Harry sits up and looks at his red eyes and smiles softly. This was as close as he could be with the older man, the missing feeling he felt was slowly being filled but he knew once the dark lord left he would be ripped off of that feeling. He nods his head respectively making Voldemort raise his eyebrows.  
  
"Lord Voldemort." He says daringly or well cheekily just cause he wanted to see pale look on Lucius's face.  
  
The dark lord snarls and he feels his magic curl up besides him and pull him up. He fights the urge because he knows the consequences but the thought of being close makes him shrug and go with it.  
  
"The light has finally discarded you." He states, voice smug. "Little savior is hated even by his grandfather Dumbledore." Voldemort spits out the name.  
  
Harry just looks dazed in front of Voldemort. Just like he had been when he met Quirell, or when he met him on the DOM or in the resurrection. A dazed look on his eyes as he shuddered at the overwhelming pleasure of having Voldemort's magic wrapped around him.  
  
"Yes. I suppose they have." He whispers. He edges closer to the dark lord, they are so close, one more inch and Harry can kiss him. He raises his finger and the need to caress the sharp jawline of the snake like man hits him.  
  
Voldemort growls and pushes Harry away from him the sudden feeling of having the comfort of Voldemort's magic ripped out of him makes his heart constrict in such a way that a sob rips out of his mouth. He knew this was going to happen. He knew it and yet he wanted to scramble into the dark lord's hold. How pathetic.  
  
Voldemort looks at the young boy in shock and Harry realizes he must have felt the same. "Potter." He growls and walks towards him again.  
  
Harry sees the crazed look on the red eyes. "Did you really think the connection we had was purely the prophesy, my lord?" He asks. Giggle bubbles in his throat when Voldemort's magic caresses him again. "God that feels so good." He nearly moans.  
  
Voldemort's eyes widen and his fingers digs the boy's forehead making him shudder. "You are coming with me." He says, leaving no argument in his voice. One look at the dazed boy, he probably wasn't in situation to reject him anyway.  
  
Looking at his follower and dragging Harry with him he commands them to apparates to their hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Dementors thing was inspired by that fanfic where Harry dies and Death takes over. Sorry i forgot the name of that fic. Edit: its Be the Death of Me by Hweianime


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry wakes up instead of rock hard "bed" he finds he is sleeping on fluffy king sized bed with silk sheet, he groans into the pillow, so much for not wanting to be a fugitive. Shuffling around he opens his eyes and a squeak escapes his throat at the sight of Lord Voldemort siting on the chair before him. He seemed to be sleeping as his eyes were closed and the book on his lap was slightly out of his hold. He had thin lips and was bald, the serpentine looking man's red eyes that was looking at his soul just yesterday, were closed. He looked so peaceful, Harry kind of wanted to punch him or kiss him, he couldn't choose. Was it sick to like the monstrous man in front of him? Emerald eyes widens when Voldemort's eyes suddenly snap open, the red glittering eye bores into his own and Harry doesn’t know what he is supposed to do. So he waves.  
  
Voldemort raises his eyebrows at him which makes him blush fiercely.  
  
"Wh-" his throat was parched for some reason. A coughing fit leaves him in tears and gasps, a house elf brings him cold water which he sips graciously. After he is relatively better he looks at Voldemort again. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was waiting for you to wake up." He says, motioning him to drink the water again.   
  
Harry nods and drinks it. "Thank you." He whispers. He feels his magic tingling with Voldemort and almost wants to giggle at the euphoria he was feeling. He looks down to see his body and wrinkles his nose at his dirty chest, waving his hand and summoning a mirror he cringes at his disgusting face and grimy hair. He whispers a small apology at his appearance to the dark lord who wrinkles his nose.  
  
"Nonsense. You were in prison, no one expects you to be in perfect shape. I suggest you clean yourself up first and then we talk?" He says, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Harry nods. "Of course. Thanks again." He says and gently pries the blanket away which is when he is aware that he is stark naked. His cheeks are bright red but he pays no mind to the dark lord's gaze as he probably looks horrendous with all the scar and Voldemort wont be attracted anyway.  
  
Voldemort gaze hardens at the sight of healed cuts and scars on Harry's body. It was too old and scarred to look like it was month old. Maybe talking would help sate his curiosity. It was such a strange feeling, Harry Potter being his horcrux, it was a wonder how he hadn't noticed him. Dumbledore was only using him as a sacrificial lamb, he knew that, making him kill his own horcrux. Foolish old man hadn't even bothered to see how Harry's magic was beyond perfect.  
  
He hears the shower running for a long time and eventually pacing around just tires him out so he settles on the chair again. After couple of minutes the shower stops. The door opens and Harry walks out naked as the day he was born, his pale sun depraved sun, water droplets were gently trailing down Harry's face and his wet hair looked impossibly beautiful sleeked back, Voldemort wanted to walk to the young boy, slam him on the wall and fuck him senselessly but instead he grips his chair so hard that his knuckles turn white and swallows deeply.  
  
"Have some shame, Potter."  
  
Harry laughs. "Nothing you haven't seen before, Riddle." He says, walking towards the closet, his lips form a smirk at the reaction he received from the older man.  
  
Voldemort rages at the use of the filthy name but when Harry turns to his closet and bends down, all is forgotten because his little horcrux is clean and smooth down there and he wants to lick him and fuck him with his tongue until Harry screams and begs for him.  
  
"Refrain from using that disgusting name."  
  
Harry hums and grabs a robe he finds is very very beautiful, with a quick spell to dry himself down, he slips inside the smallest pant he can find in the closet which is a little bit in the middle of his thigh. He wonders whose it is and thinks maybe it was of Draco's. That thought makes him tilt his head, was he really that sexually frustrated that Malfoy in shorts turned him on? Apparently yes, his ass would probably look in those. After slipping the shorts on and, loving the way Voldemort lets out a growl like sound when his view is obscured by his shorts he grabs the beautiful navy blue robes with gold embroidery he slips it in leaving it completely unbuttoned revealing his bare chest and he struts towards the older man. Sitting on the bed he smiles at the hungry eyes trained on him. 

“When did you find out you were my horcrux?”

Harry huffs a laugh. “Straight to point.” He pauses a bit and smiles at the dark lord, “Well I always knew there was some weird connection with you. It was all the same, first year with quirell, second year with Tom and then I found out you made these horcruxes and I could feel it you know? I knew what the pull towards the diary was just like when I saw you in the grave and DOM and the pull I had towards the locket-“ at the look on the older man’s eyes, “Don’t worry the old coot doesn’t know it. I stumbled upon the room while I was following the trail.”

“So you knew that you were just a sacrificial lamb for Dumbledore?”

Harry laughs. “Oh yeah. I think he planned to imprison me until they finally collected all your horcruxes and kill me.”

Voldemort looks smug instead of being angry, Harry squints his eyes at the older man. “You did something.”

“And what exactly do you think I did, Potter?”

Harry wrinkles his nose. “Just Harry is fine please.” He stares at the older man for a while and squints his eyes again. “You are wearing a glamor.”

“How could you possibly even know that?” Voldemort asks. “It isn’t possible to look through glamor, don’t think you can fool me with reverse psychology P-Harry.”

“No really, I do. It’s just glamor users they have a different sort of aura you know?”

“No I don’t know, Harry. I am not an aura reader, and I am surprised you are one.” Voldemort says.

Harry nods. “Yeah, this came recently for me. the old bastard had blocked it and my trip to gringotts had removed it.”

Voldemort nods. “Well so there is no point hiding." He says and removes his glamor with a push of magic.

Harry sucks in a gasp due to two things one pulse of Voldemort's magic and another at the beautiful man who was in front of him. First thing he noticed was he had a nose and instead of the blue eyes he had red eyes. Soft wavy curls just like Tom Riddle he had seen in his second year. 

Voldemort raises his eyebrow at the younger’s reaction and smiles smugly. Harry looks away blushing.

“So? What made you turn back to your old body?” he asks curios. 

“I reabsorbed all my horcruxes.”

Harry looks at him shocked. “Alone?”

He nods.

“It must have hurt then? Chanting and reabsorbing! Are you completely insane!”

“I was before.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “What about the pieces hidden?”

“Empty trinkets with my magical signature.” He says, malicious smile on his face.

“Oh. Oh!” Harry smirks. “That’s just gold." Harry says ecstatically. "So they are just hunting for empty trinkets! But aren't you scared of dying?"

Voldemort looks at him unimpressed. "I am not scared of anything, Harry."

He scoffs. "Oh please. You split your soul 7 times!! Of course you are scared of dying!"

Voldemort sighs. "I-After gaining my first horcrux-" he glares at Harry. "The one you stabbed with a Basilisk's fang. Merlin knows how you did that. I realized how far i had drifted from my original goal because of my obsession. So i felt it had to stop." He says. He leans forward and gently caresses the scar Harry holds making the younger shudder. "But now i have you."

Harry goddamn knew the older man was talking to his horcrux but it made him feel giddy anyway. Slapping the offending hand away, albeit reluctantly he sighs. "Well that explains it. As long as I am alive you will remain immortal. I think i am already immortal but i don't know for sure."

Voldemort waves his hand looking at him with shocked eyes. "Explain."

"Well you know the three hallows?"

He nods. "The cloak, elderly wand and the ring."

"Yeah. So, the cloak i am sure you know about it, an heirloom from my father, because Potter line are descendant of the Peverell." He nods his head to Voldemort. "Like the gaunts. And the ring...well about the ring." He sighs. "It is yours, technically, that horcrux."

Voldemort raises his eyebrows.

"But-" he rummages around his pocket and takes the ring out making Voldemort look his stoic face altogether and gape.

"It was locked inside one my most guarded rune vaults! That's impossible." He growls.

Harry nods. "It keeps following me, i threw it away once and as soon i came here i knew it came back to me."

"The hallows are choosing you as their master." Voldemort whispers fascinated.

Harry groans into his hand. "And the wand, it sings to me whenever I am near. That bastard Dumbledore knows the wand had already chosen me, but since he did win it from the previous wielder he still held some power on the hallow."

"All three hallows in one place and you will be the master of death."

Harry shrugs. "It could just be a children's story." He says, handing the ring to the older man.

Voldemort shakes his head and takes the ring before slipping it on Harry's fingers. "It's yours to keep."

Harry smiles in gratitude and caresses the ring smiling when it's aura glows rich green.

"From what i hear you were falsely accused."

"Obviously." Harry snorts. "The old man knew i was getting stronger and like he did with everyone, he pushed me down too. I wanted to get out of Britain, remain a silent quiet life with my godfather but somehow someone found out about it and it just went downhill from then. The mudblood bitch killed him and then Dumbledore blamed me for his death, he obliviated Neville and forced a new one. Just because i didn't want to be the magical Britain and his puppet they snapped my wand and shoved me to Azkaban." He sighs. "The dementors were going to help me but if i left i would have been a fugitive and it would bring me opposite of being in peace." Harry says, giving Voldemort a look and over stressing his words.

"You weren't in state to reply and what was i supposed to do? Leave you there knowing you carried my soul?" Voldemort growls incredulous.

"Well what does the prophet have to say about that? Like godfather like godson? Dumbledore is just waiting for another reason to drag me down."

Voldemort's mind goes back to the headline in the prophet and he sighs. "Well they are blaming you. Mrs Skeeter is...quite passionate about you."

Harry just groans. "Well what am i going to do?"

Voldemort raises his hand to Harry. "Come join me Harry Potter." He says. He almost sounded sincere.

"I didn't plan to run away from Dumbledore only to end up as another old man's puppet." Harry growls.

Voldemort couldn't decide whether he should be offended by the comment old man or not but he did know he should be telling the young man to calm down. "No. You won't be my minion, Harry. You carry my soul, from what I have heard from Lucius you are a powerful child no doubt, along with that you might just be the master of death and having the boy who lived by my side would be perfect for me. I don’t want you down there on your knees but besides me."

'I wouldn't mind being down on m-' Harry inhales to keep his thoughts from running wild. "You mean that?" he asks softly.

Voldemort nods. "Of course you have a choice. If you wish to go neutral I will try my best to get you a simple veritaserum trial. You can go somewhere peaceful and stay until war is over." He offers.

Harry swallows back the lump in his throat. A choice. He had a fucking choice. Something he wasn’t really used to. "If I go neutral then there is no way I can partake in killing the order of chicken?"

Voldemort shakes his head. "No. A complete isolation from the war."

"Then no. I don’t want to be neutral. My mind probably cannot handle not being in midst of chaos anyway."

Voldemort smiles satisfied. "Well then Mister Potter, your trial will be requested in the ministry. Despite being a fugitive, I have someone in the ministry who would be willing to take your case to the Wizengamot. You will be a free man."

Harry nods. "Perfect. Then I can take my lordships. Due to all the commotion before I got arrested I didn’t get to take my lordships. So I will be taking them after we get over this."

Voldemort nods. "I assume, you can take those lordships because you were declared an adult in the tournament?"

"Yes, that and well i am turned 17 four week before Azkaban. Sirius had told me about it but I hadn’t had a chance to get out of Hogwarts." Harry sighs. "I need to take my NEWTs too."

"You aren't going back to where Dumbledore lives." Voldemort states, voice firm.

"Then what?"

"NEWTs can be arranged in the ministry too."

Harry snorts. "Well unless you haven’t realized not anyone is a Hogwarts topper. I might know loads of things but I am still lacking in certain subjects, how will I give my NEWTs? With no proper classes no less."

"Lord Voldemort is right before you Harry. You need not fear. I will teach you everything you need."

Harry scoffs but nods anyway. "Very well." Just then Harry's stomach grumbles. He blushes bright red making Voldemort smirk.

"I will send someone up." Voldemort says before bidding him goodbye.

Harry nods happy. Voldemort's magic slowly seeps away from him, Harry scratches his chest at the slight agony he feels and looks down at his hidden hard on. He had such a hard time to control his emotions in front of the dark lord, his deep voice and tantalizing magic. He presses his palm on his covered cock and whimpers. God this was hopeless. He curses himself. The house elf would be there any moment so he should stop before things get too out of hand. In a swift click of finger, he sobers up and stands up to take a deep breath to stabilize himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


	3. Chapter 3

The wizarding world was on uproar at the recent incident of the prison outbreak, daily prophet was busy blaming the infamous Harry Potter or the boy who lived. Meanwhile Dumbledore was busy with his order in meeting.

"I told you that boy was good for nothing Albus!" Moody splutters. "You should have pushed for Death sentence!"

"Yes, Albus." Molly shrills. "He had turned dark, probably didn’t even reflect on his own actions like you thought he would!"

Murmurs of agreements run through the table.

"Please, ladies and gentlemen, settle down." Dumbledore says. "MR Potter is still a teen, he is corrupted but a death sentence would be too much." He says calmly. Internally he was cursing himself because he should have known the boy was too much trouble and should have done something when he had chance. "However, I believe the prison break was done by Voldemort not Harry."

They all gasp in shock and disbelief.

"Many other death eaters, selective, those who were once Voldemort's inner circle mainly Lestrange family were missing. I think Harry schemed the whole incident with Voldemort." He says calmly.

Ron despite knowing the truth, sneers exaggeratedly, "Probably whoring himself out to every death eater slime."

Severus was overseeing everything with an incoming growl under his throat, after Harry's imprisonment and the last conversation he had seen, he had firmly been in the dark lord's side. He hadn't known that he was going against his own vows  unknowingly and ignoring Harry when needed. He had confessed all his sin to avoid any future complications that misconception and hadn’t been able to walk for days. There was no point in staying under Dumbledore's manipulation without Harry on their side. The band of group who were idolizing the 17 year old boy years back had thrown him in the jail wrongly accused and branding him as dark. He wonders whether Harry really did join the dark lord, if he did it would be easier for him, or if he was killed by the dementors before he got to him. Without a word, he apparates from the meeting hall to the Malfoy manor.

* * *

 

Harry was feeling more than sated with tasty food and sufficient sleep. He was however bored out of his mind as there was nothing to do in his room, he also didn’t know if he was allowed to get out of the room. He closes his eyes and gently tries to find the bond Voldemort and he shared. He laughs when he finds it guarded with heavy doors. He wisps in and he feels Voldemort's irritation.

_'I won't annoy you for long, I just wanted to know whether I can get out of the room or not.'_

_'You can._ ' Voldemort says quickly before throwing him out.

Harry huffs but doesn’t complain as he walks out the room, still partly dressed, he thinks maybe he should change but just shrugs and walks down the corridor. He finds a big spiral of staircase and looks at the walls which held many pictures of males with long blonde hair, with a haughty expression that Harry would recognize anywhere. He snorts when he realizes he is in Malfoy manor.

"That’s rich." He mumbles as he skips down the stairs. He looks around and smiles when he sees Lucius on the patio drinking his afternoon tea and looking through some paper works. He tiptoes towards the older man and masks his magic completely, sneaking up to the older man he is about to scare him when Lucius stops him.

"I know you are here, you impudent brat." He says smugly, waving his wand and preparing Harry a cup of tea too.

Harry pouts and walks around the chair Lucius is sitting on and sits on the one in front of him. "You are no fun, Lucy."

Lucius growls. "Harry, please."

Harry waves his hands distractedly. "So the dark lord's 'hideout' is his right hand man's manor. Surprising." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Well it might be to the aurors as no one even has a fraction of doubt. However you, _you_ are officially the new rising dark lord."

Harry snorts out loudly and sips his tea. "How is the work on my trial going?"

Lucius hums, "Well Ms Amelia Bones is a perfect candidate however Rufus Scrimgeour might be willing to help. All you need is a simple veritaserum test and St. Mungo or healer report that you are stable you will be ok to go."

Harry nods. "That’s nice, then. So no one will say anything if i walk in there? I am a fugitive."

Lucius shakes his head. "No. I will be there. Its fine."

"Got your charges cleared again?" He asks. "How do you even do that?" Harry says.

Lucius smirks. "There is nothing a few galleons cannot fix."

Harry snorts. "Where is mini malfoy?"

"In his own chamber, i think. Because of the prison break Hogwarts had to close."

Harry grimaces, "Well i hope i wont run into him."

Lucius raises his eyebrows. "Do you still not like him?"

Harry snorts. "Of course not. He has been a pain in the arse from the day we met! At first i considered to just apologize for being rude but he kept being a bastard so i just shoved that idea down."

"Draco isn't that...bad. He is a bit spoiled."

"A bit! Luce he is spoiled to the brim. To be fair the only reason i don't like him is because he rides your coattails. Its annoying."

Lucius chuckles. "Well you started liking me, who knows you might like him too."

"Who says i like you?" Harry says in serious tone.

Lucius blanches at the younger's word and hurries to correct himself but Harry interrupts him by laughing.

"Aww lucy!" He coos mockingly.

Lucius glares at him and before he can say anything a cough is heard. Harry turns around and sees Severus Snape in all his glory standing at the patio window.

"Prof-" he stops himself when he realises he is no longer a student. "Mr. Snape." He says, nodding his head.

Severus sucks in a small inaudible gasp. "Harry."

Harry gapes at the older man who instead of frowning actually looked relieved.  

"I-i see you are here." Severus says.

Harry nods coolly. "I will leave you guys to it." He says smiling at Lucius.

Before he can leave the patio, Severus stops him again. “Harry.” He says, his voice was more pitched and rushed than his normal voice. “I- um- I am glad you are ok, harry.”

Harry sucks in a small gasp. “T-thank you.” he says sincerely and leaves the patio. 

Severus looks at the younger the last time before he sits in front of Lucius and stares at him, a clear look of 'Lucy? you better fucking explain'. Lucius rolls his eyes at Severus, he wanted to say real conversations didn’t work with staring but decides against it because he didn’t want to be hurt right after coming out of Azkaban.

"We were in same cell." He says. "And you seem to like him, now."

Severus sighs. "He was wrongfully kept in the prison and I- I tried to help him but that bastard Dumbledore."

Lucius nods. "What brings you here?"

"The order is busy pushing blames in Harry and I wanted to inform the dark lord about the recent tension in the order."

Lucius nods. "Has the news about Harry's trial spread yet?"

Severus shakes his head. "No, but are you sure you can hide it from Dumbledore, he is the chief of warlock."

Lucius shakes his head, "I am sure i can. You should go to Dark lord's office and inform him."

* * *

 

 

Harry was still in daze by the way Snape had acted towards him, the change was weird but not unwelcomed. Suddenly a sweet sense of magic overpowers him, his legs felt weak and his head was light headed. He looks up to see Voldemort walking towards him. He feels the emptiness of his heart filling slowly, Voldemort looks straight into him and he wills himself to look presentable.

"Are you alright?" Voldemort asks.

Harry bites his lips to stop himself from moaning, bald, thin lipped Voldemort shouldn’t look hot to him but it did, almost as hot as how he looks like in his actual form. He nods with great difficulty but gasps again when Voldemort swoops down and meets his eyes.

"How very strange." Voldemort hums. "You look almost eatable." He teases.

Harry rolls his eyes but his cheeks were tinted red with embarrassment, his long Potter nest hair hid half of his face but it was still noticeable. He thinks fuck it before he leaps up a bit and hugs the older man tightly. Voldemort makes a small sound of astonishment before wrapping his arms around the tiny waist and hugging him back. Harry sighs at the peacefulness he feels and nuzzles on the dark lord's neck like a cat.

"Just for few minutes." He says softly. He closes his eyes and basks in the soft hum of magic surrounding him and completely tranquilizing him. Harry doesn’t realize that dark lord was practically carrying him, his legs around the man's waist as he lifted him and walked effortlessly.

Voldemort wanted to laugh at how feline like Harry was, maybe it was because he held his soul or because Harry looked irresistible, he didn’t mind the way he was behaving at all. He walks to his office and sits down carefully on the sofa and lays Harry on it. 

 Harry was already asleep but was clutching on his robes like a child. Voldemort gently lets Harry go and smiles at the younger boy unconsciously. He sits beside Harry's sleeping body, his bare foot propped on the table and summons his papers on his lap. He was deep in his work when a knock brings him out of it.

"Come in." He says, his glamor back up.

Severus swoops in and kneels in front of the dark lord. "My lord."

"Ahh, Sssseverus. Sssit." He hisses, eyes twinkling in amusement when Severus shudders.

Severus sits down and instantly notices Harry sleeping besides the dark lord, his eyes widen but he says nothing. "My lord, the order is on havoc trying to figure out who did the break in. Dumbledore said it was you, not Harry and that Harry had decided to join you openly, not in secret like he did before." He says, his face scrunching in distaste. "They all believe the old fool's word."

Voldemort nods. "Did the news about Harry's trial reach their ears yet?"

"Fortunately, no, my lord."

"Very well. How is the preparation of providing the prisoners mental healer working?"

"It is going very smoothly, my lord."

"Good. You may leave, Severus."

Severus nods and stands up to leave before Voldemort stops again.

"Ah, before that Severus, Harry will be giving his NEWTs from the ministry, you will be assigned as his potions teacher, I will teach him other subjects." He says. "I hope it wouldn’t be a problem." Although his tone said he didn’t really care if it was a problem or not.

"Of course not, my lord." he says, before bowing and leaving the room. The way the dark lord was talking about the younger boy, Severus doubted he would cause any harm to him. He thinks Harry is in good hands and calms himself down.  

 ------------------

In another part of the manor however, Lucius was smiling like a buffoon while reading a letter from the ministry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late and weird update. hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

An elf wakes him up with a gentle shove, he grunts into his pillow but opens his eyes anyway. He looks at the huge-eyed elf and is reminded of dobby who was killed by Dumbledore. He sighs but squeezes his eyes trying to forget about it.

"What is it?" he asks the elf.

"Masters Lucius calls for yous, master Harry." The elf says.

Harry nods. "Thank you, you may leave." The elf looks at him funnily but pops away.

He rolls around the bed for few seconds before sitting up to freshen up. Opening the curtain he raises his eyebrows at the sight of snow and thick layer of whiteness instead of greenery of Malfoy manor's garden. He takes a look at the cupboard and pulls on a formal robe because if Lucius wanted to talk with him this early in the morning it was probably about his trial. Humming a tune he had heard long back to himself he leaves his room and nearly yelps when he runs into Draco Malfoy. The blonde boy looks at him in shock, his eyes wide.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He stutters. 

"Good morning Malfoy."

Draco frowns. "What…"

"Well I did break out from prison, what did you expect? That I will go to Weasley's burrow?" he says, snorting. He walks down the stairs and rolls his eyes when Draco follows him with a huff.

"Well, what are you doing in my manor?" He asks voice annoyed.

Harry rolls his eyes again and looks at Lucius who is reading his newspaper with a bunch of papers on the side, while Voldemort is looking towards them.

"I don’t know. Why not ask daddy?" he says daddy teasingly, loving the way Lucius stiffens at that.

Draco gapes at the exchange but doesn’t dare say anything when he sees Voldemort.

Harry walks up to the table and nearly whines when Voldemort grabs his wrist. He raises his eyebrows, not wanting to speak anything because he didn’t trust himself. Voldemort smiles at him and presses a kiss on his wrist. "How do you feel?" he asks smirking.

Harry blushes bright red as previous night's memories come flashing back. Being carried all the way to his bed and whining at Voldemort asking him not to leave. He remembers Voldemort did lay down with him, arms around him while he slept on his chest. While it was an embarrassing situation but Harry didn’t want to let him go that easily for teasing.

"A bit sad because you weren’t there when I woke up." He says, grinning brightly. Harry is pretty sure he heard Draco squeak a little.

Voldemort lets out a hissed laugh making Harry blush a tad bit. "Feisty brat." He hisses.

Lucius coughs uncomfortably at the sight of two powerful wizards flirting. "Harry I called you down to discuss your trial and also for breakfast."

Harry hums. "You Malfoys going straight for a topic without a good morning." He says and leans down to press a kiss while looking at Voldemort with hooded eyes on Lucius's cheek making the older stiffen and Voldemort narrow his eyes. "Good morning to you too Lucy."

Now Draco really did squeak.

Lucius sighs and bats Harry's head by the newspaper he is holding. "Please sit down, Harry." He says sighing. "You too Draco."

Harry sits beside Voldemort because the need to be near to him was constant. He looks at Lucius gesturing him to continue.

"I got the letter from the Ministry and the Goblins, Goblins have agreed to help you because you are one of their valued customer and Ragnork is your friend?"

Harry nods. "That correct. I am glad Ragnork is willing to help. Having them vouch for me would certainly be a plus point."

Lucius nods. "In ministry however despite Ragnork's and my letter, there was still a debate due to you breaking out. However many sympathizers have voted to give you a fair trial, Amelia bones would be overseeing and she is the one who sent me the letter stating she was against the whole imprisonment was shut down by Dumbledore's flocks."

Harry nods and grins. "That is great then. When will the trial be?"

"In the end of this week, they asked for you to return to the ministry until then but I mentioned the hazards of it all since the wizarding world are in the riot because of you."

Voldemort nods. "Certainly wouldn’t have been a good idea. What about Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore will be present-"

Harry rolls his eyes and groans into his hand.

"Listen first." Lucius scolds.

"Of course daddy dearest." Harry says putting an angelic smile. It makes everyone present in the table suck in a gasp and it makes Harry giggle inwardly.

"Behave." Voldemort growls, Harry just shrugs in reply.

"Dumbledore will be present, not as speaker, but in the stand. It’s mostly because he was the one who pushed for the illegal prosecution; the minister is wrecking havoc." Lucius says.

Harry nods and his eyes suddenly brighten. "How about this? I ask the goblins to check my account book and tell them to go through all the illegal transactions that were done by him?"

Voldemort raises his eyebrows. "That’s a very good idea. Will Ragnork agree?"

"Of course.It's not like they have to fabricate it; it's the truth." He says shrugging.

Lucius hesitates for a bit before looking at Harry. "Mrs. Bones works with the child service department too, you could talk to her about y-"

Harry abruptly stand up, not wishing to hear anything more, his hands shaking. "Thank you for your hard work. I will return the favor anytime, Lucius."

Voldemort realizing Lucius's words, tries to convince him too, "Harry it could be helpful, they wi-"

"No they won't." He growls swerving his whole body to face both of the older man. "And it won't be helpful. You have no idea how hard it is to even think about that-that..!" his whole body shudders. "All they can do to those fucking muggles is a slap on the wrist and if they decide to take it to the muggle court, maybe life imprisonment and rehab for my itty bitty still not legal cousin. All it will do is make them contempt me more, they won't feel the pain I felt when I lived there, they won't be seeing the nightmare I have seen and they won't fucking have to live starving and gasping for breath." He screams by the end of it. "I will end them myself. I will make them feel what I fucking felt inch by inch and by the end of it they will fucking beg to die. So no, I won't be taking them to Mrs. Bones because I will not show them even a fraction of mercy."  

He walks out of the room and into the patio that led to forest nearby, leaving the stunned adults and one teen alone in shock.

Voldemort was feeling the anger from the bond but Harry is quick to throw him out. Lucius lets out a soft breath of sadness while Draco looks at him with wide eyes, an unspoken question hangs in the air to which he nods his head making Draco pale as the snow.

"I feel strangely proud." Voldemort admits.

Lucius huffs a laugh. "So do I, my lord."

Voldemort stands up and summons a coat from his closet. Harry had run off to the snow without proper clothing, with that starved body he will be quick to catch cold, he thinks concerned.

* * *

 

Harry's whole body was shaking in anger and fear as few of his stomped memories were coming back to him. He sighs as he walks faster, he curses himself for snapping at the older men because they were just trying to help him. He knew that, but the thought of letting them go with just imprisonment made him furious. He notices a small frozen lake as he stomps through the forest and is suddenly aware of his thin robe and shivers. He sits on the snow huffing and he looks at the frozen lake enchanted, small little fairies were running by a few times which makes him smile, he shivers at the gust of wind and gathers his body together closer. He nearly yelps when a warm coat is dropped on his head. He wraps it around his body and looks up to see Voldemort.

"Sickening blue lines are hindering your green aura." He says, brows furrowed.

Voldemort lets his magic go and it makes Harry shiver despite the heating charm on the coat. The older male sits beside Harry but says nothing. He takes Harry's hand into his own and looks forward at the lake.

"Sorry." Harry says.

Voldemort shakes his head. "No. I should have been more careful." He says.

Harry smiles to himself because Voldemort had probably never said it was his fault to anyone.  He looks at the older man and sighs, he thinks it was time to let himself go and share his nightmares to someone else. Maybe it really will help him.

"Do you really believe I might feel better if i tell it to someone?" Harry asks. 

Voldemort nods. "I saw your scars and heard more about it from Lucius too Harry, what you went through is no doubt more than a child should have been able to handle. More you keep it to yourself more it will eat you." He says. "But you should take your time, Harry." 

"I-" he starts only to choke on his own words. "My uncle he- he raped me." Harry whispers.

Voldemort's hands tighten around his shoulder. "If you do-"

"No, its fine. I just never ha-have said this to anyone. He used to say it was my fault that, my fault that I looked like a girl despite being a boy and that I was…was a freak. You know I saw your memories, back when you were in orphanage."

It makes Voldemort frown but he says nothing.

"And all I could think was how similar you are, but at the same time I thought it would have been better if I was in that orphanage instead of my relative's home. I still have nightmares about that fat pig defiling me." He says sighing. "All this was all because of that fucking bastard, Dumbledore, and when he saw me slipping he discarded me like I was nothing."

Voldemort gently takes Harry in his arms and kisses his forehead. "I will help you with your revenge, my soul."

The nickname makes Harry squeeze his eyes shut, it was a constant reminder that the only reason Voldemort would ever show any sort of affection towards him it is only because he carries his soul. But he smiles nonetheless and nods.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

The day to trial comes, and a certain beetle manages to find out about it. The morning's daily prophet causes another uproar. When Molly Weasley comes barraging into Dumbledore's office with the paper clutched on her hand, Dumbledore isn't a little bit shocked, as he was already informed of the trial.

"How could you let this happen Albus?!!" She shrieks.

"Molly dear. Sit please." He says calmly.

She huffs and sits down on the chair. "How could let this trial happen, Albus!" She says again.

"Rest assured Molly. Harry Potter will go back to where he belongs and I will make sure of that."

"And what exactly will you do? The boy asked for a veritaserum trial, what can you do in the court?"

Dumbledore smiles creepily and looks at Molly Weasley with cold eyes. "I think it would be best for both of us if you stop questioning my abilities. I told you I will make sure Harry loses his trial, a little bribery isn’t going to hurt anyone." He says.

Molly is pale with fear but she nods shakily. Her part in imprisoning the boy was huge and if it got out she could even be in Azkaban instead of that good for nothing savior. She stands up thinking about how Albus should have made her little Ronald the savior instead of the Potter boy.

Dumbledore however slips his Yellow color robes and smiles cynically as he readies himself to meet his friend. But little did he know who exactly his "friend" was.

* * *

 

 

Harry looks at himself in the mirror and smiles. He looked nothing like his normal self, rough and messed up, no, he looked like an acceptable member of the society. His hair was sleeked away from in forehead showing the mark of Voldemort proudly, long black acromantula silk robes with real gold sticking of elegant design, a tight dress pant and the ring of Peverell heir shining on his finger. He walks to the lobby and finds Lucius and Voldemort there, Lucius looks at him and smiles proudly.

"You look nice."

"Yeah? Not like I was in prison getting my soul sucked from dementors?" He says smirking and leaning up to air kiss Lucius.

Lucius barks a laugh. Voldemort raises his eyebrows at that and looks at Lucius for explanation.

"Harry speaks to the dementors in the language of death." He explains.

Voldemort raises his eyebrows. "Impressive."

Harry blushes softly at the praise and nods.

"The backstory is more impressive, my lord. However we must rush to the court." Lucius says hurriedly, not wanting to encounter another flirting session.

Voldemort changes his face into his ministry glamor. Harry's knees weaken at how beautiful the older man's glamor was, he had been briefed about Voldemort's persona in Wizengamot, Serpens Malfoy relative of Lucius Malfoy who had swept the ministry off their feet by his generous donation and excellent reasoning skills, it was a clear cut background and because he had access to the unspeakable department easy for him to sway them to the direction of the dark lord.

As for why Harry was being helped by Lucius Malfoy his nemesis's father, they thought it would be for the best to not lie about it and come clear about how they met in the prison and became friends.

 

* * *

 

They reached the court room and few of the people on the pathway sneered at Harry, who didn’t mind them at all and kept his head high up. Most of them stopped when Lucius and Serpens gave them a look of detest because no one wanted to get on the bad side of Malfoys. They were about to reach the courtroom when a goblin appeared in front of them. He bows at three of them and hands Harry a parchment.

"Ragnork sends his regards and luck for the trial, Lord Peverell." He says respectfully and nods before apparating away.

Harry frowns but opens the paper, he scoffs at the content and passes it to the older men who just look smug after reading it.

"This should be interesting." Voldemort murmurs before moving with Lucius to the member seating leaving Harry on the seat in front of the judge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure you can already guess what will happen in next chapter! Sorry for late update!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry grandly walks to the seat, his head held up high and magic loosely out of his core just enough to intimidate people. He eyes the audience and notices his friends sneering and scowling at him, how cute. Madam Bones was standing just below Minister, while other members of the Wizengamot were in their normal seats. He also notices Umbridge who had the audacity to glare at him despite Lucius's threat. He doesn’t react and looks straight ahead. The trial was about to start when Dumbledore walks in his purple robes flapping behind him, it makes Harry roll his eyes, the old man arriving later than minister was his second mistake.

"Ah, Cornelius I-"

"Professor Dumbledore, please take a seat in the witness area, you are already late please don’t waste any more of our time." Amelia Bones cuts anything Dumbledore is about to say. Harry catches a small gasp of unbelief that obviously came from Molly Weasley and it makes him smirk internally.

Minister Fudge hits the gavel hushing the chatter in the court. "Retraction of hearing," He starts. "Of Harrison James Potter from Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England. He has demanded to be cleared of the charges he has faced for the offense; 1st-degree murder of Sirius Orion Black."

A murmur of chatter fills the room and minister again hits the gavel. "Present for today's trial as the victim's defense, Ms. Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; interrogators Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of magic; Percy Weasley, Court Scribe ." With three bangs in the gavel, he gestures for the trial to begin.

"Mr. Potter, is it true that you were present during Sirius Black's death?" Fudge asks, his voice intimidating. A few years back he had seen Harry Potter wearing muggle cloth and so weak and timid but the Harry Potter sitting in front of him was far from that. He looked like someone who had finally acknowledged his power in the Magical world.

"Yes, Minister," Harry says, voice indifferent.

"The witness of the scene, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley had confided to the court on the day of your previous hearing that you were the one who murdered him, do you acknowledge that?"

"No." he says plainly.

"Do you acknowledge that you were mentally incapable of processing what happened?"

"No, I was sane. It wasn’t me, just like I had said in m-"

"Harry." Dumbledore interrupts him, "Why are you fighting this, my dear boy? We were all there to see the insanity in your eyes when you killed your godfather-"

"It wasn’t me!" Harry snaps. "I loved my godfather, he was the only parent figure I had after- after my parents died." He says, his eyes tearing up as he looks at the jury for extra theatrics.

"My boy, you did it. You were so invested in the dark magic you were studying you lost your mind and killed him. I am sure you didn’t mean it," Albus says a mocking tone in his voice. "But-

"Mr Dumbledore, you aren’t the investigator, please remain seated." Amelia cuts the old man, her lips twisting in anger. "Minister, Harry Potter is a minor, a young boy of 17 years old who had lost his heroic parents and nearly died himself by saving the wizarding world from he-who-mustn’t-be-named. The whole wizarding world was aware of the bond Sirius Black and Harry Potter share. I looked into previous case files and- "she waves her wand and a bundle of paper pops in each of the member's hand, "the trial lasted for 5 minutes before his wand was snapped and he was stunned. Due to Albus Dumbledore, the trial was biased and hurried and Mr. Potter didn't receive justice. My client had requested for a veritaserum trial and I ask for you to grant it."

Fudge looks at Harry and frowns, Harry was an amicable young man, at first, and he had refused to believe the boy was capable of murdering someone but the way he reacted at the trial with his friends and professor he truly believed he was affected by the darkness. "All in favor of the veritaserum trial."

Most of the members being in the pocket of Lucius and the dark lord easily raised their hands, meanwhile from those in Dumbledore's were a bit hesitant but seeing the savior cry and hearing Amelia's speech had swayed majority of them.

Fudge hits the gavel once. "Veritaserum trial for Harrison James Potter has been approved. Please bring the serum."

Dumbledore again stands up, his eyes twinkling like it always did, a smug look on his face that showed he had something up his sleeves.

"Might I suggest something Minister?"

Amelia sighs again. "Mr.-"

Fudge raises his hand silencing her, "Pursue." He nods to Dumbledore.

"For the sake of justice and the truth wizarding world is desperate to hear, I believe the strongest truth serum should be provided." Dumbledore says, smiling at the members and audience who murmur series of affirmative words. 

Fudge clears his throat and he hits the gavel again.

"I Cornelius Fudge request Goblin Head, Ragnarok to provide us their best Veritaserum." He says.

Shortly after that one of the goblins arrive with the serum on their hand. Dumbledore smiles inwardly. The foolish boy would be in more trouble than he was before, he should have just rotted away in the prison. Dumbledore thinks darkly. 

* * *

 

_Dumbledore floos into the head of goblin's office chamber after Molly leaves. Ragnork looks up to see him and nods curtly. It annoys him when measly creature like Ragnork didn't show him respect he deserves. He smiles at Ragnork widely anyway and sits down on the chair in front of him._

_"Mr. Ragnork! Sorry to have disturbed you."_

_Ragnork nods. "It's quite alright. Please say what you want to say."_

_Dumbledore smiles tightly. "Now, now. What's the hurry?"_

_"I am a busy person, Mr. Albus Dumbledore."_

_Dumbledore clears his throat awkwardly. "I think you remember when the access to Potter and Black vault was suddenly snatched from me..."_

_"It was never yours to begin with."_

_"I was his guardian. Even though I failed to raise him properly." He says, distant look in his eyes to fool the goblin into thinking he was sad. "Well you said you will do me a favor any other time as an apology to your faithful customer."_

_"Yes I did." Ragnork says stiffly. He had seen the articles about Harry's trial he had predicted Dumbledore would come yet not this early._

_"In the trial, if they ask for veritaserum you are to provide them the sibi oppositum potion." He says smiling._

_"Dumbl-"_

_"Fear not. Harry will be back in Azkaban. This is to be done for the greater good, Ragnork. Harry might be with Voldemort now, if they were to plan together wizarding world will perish." He begs. "Also, I heard Harry is a Peverell too, do you not wish to gain the monies and artifacts of that precious vault?" He says grinning knowingly._

_Ragnork decides to grin back lecherously and shake Dumbledore's hand, it was the only way he could help Harry. Oh how foolish the old man was._

* * *

 

The goblin, instead of bringing sibi oppositum like Dumbledore had requested Ragnork, brings a vial of Veritaserum and gives it to Amelia Bones. Dumbledore smiles at Harry, this is why Harry should have just stayed as the perfect golden boy, oh how fun it will be once he starts telling the opposite of the truth. The sheer look of shock on Harry's face would be worth watching.  

Amelia smiles at Harry and hands him the potion. Harry rolls his eyes and downs the clear liquid in the vial. It was easy for him to slightly go against the serum but he lets it take control and only manipulate the truth when required, he smiles internally at the success and thanks Ragnork.

"Your name." Fudge checks monotonously.

"Harrison James Potter."

"Where is your home?"

"I don't have one." Harry replies, despite his hardest to say Malfoy manor, he feels it was the best way. He notices the hurt in Lucius's eyes making him ball his hand into a fist.

"Let's proceed-"

Dumbledore again stands up, "Permission to be the investigator, Cornelius?"

A buzz of murmurs about minister letting Dumbledore walk all over him is heard from the members of ministry. It makes Fudge frown at Dumbledore, banging the gavel, he holds himself high. "Permission denied. Mr. Dumbledore you were called in this trial because you were one of the witnesses who voted against the innocence of Harrison Potter not because you could intervene every time an investigator asked Harrison a question, please do not interrupt again or else I will have you thrown out." He sputters, voice strict.  "And you are to speak in a more formal fashion, Dumbledore."

The shine in Dumbledore's eyes dims and darkens with egoistic thoughts about himself. Yet he nods and sits down.

Cornelius looks at Harry whose eyes were glazed with due to the effects of serum.

"Were you diagnosed with mental disorder?"

"No. I am perfectly sane.

"At the time of death of Sirius Black, were you present?" 

"Yes." He says. "I saw him take his last breath."

Dumbledore frowns at the answers Harry was giving, the serum wasn’t working and what Harry was saying was the truth. His heartbeat was rising slowly but he tries his best to remain calm.

"Was it you the one who killed Sirius Black?"

"No." he says.

The murmurs start again about how it wasn’t possible and how unfair it was that an innocent boy had to suffer.

"Would you care to explain about that incident in your own words?"

Harry nods. "We were in Grimmaulds Palace having afternoon meal, Hermione Granger, Neville and Ron were with us. Just as I turned to grab my satchel with vials of potions for wounds I saw Hermione slipping something in the tea. I tried to stop Sirius from drinking it but Hermione casted a muffliato on me and Neville. After Sirius's death everybody started blaming me for his death and stunned me when I tried to run away. When I opened my eyes I was already being called an insane murderer." He says, tears running down his cheek. He could hear in distant Hermione screaming that it wasn’t her fault and that Harry wasn’t a savior but a traitor.

But Amelia talks over her looking at the minister. "I think it is very clear that Harrison Potter was falsely accused, we demand for a proper payment for the damage and his heir and lordship to be returned to him so that Harrison potter can live on being a normal wizard. Also we would also like the ministry to conduct a proper test on the memory provided by Neville longbotto,

Minister looks grave at the confession he had just heard. It was great mistake on their part, he should have learned not to trust Albus after Sirius's case. "All in favor of releasing Harrison Potter from Azkaban and giving him his right back."

95% of the members raise their hand in support and Minister hits the gavel. "Ministry apologizes to Harrison Potter for falsely accusing him and banning him to Azkaban for more than 8 months. Ministry would like to make Harrison Potter a free man and refund him the money for the trouble he had to go through. The amount of 25000000 galleons will be transferred to Potter Vaults. Harrison Potter is innocent." He announces. "Along with that a detailed investigation of the actual perpetrator of Sirius Black murder, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley is to be done along with memory checking of witness Neville Longbottom and involvement of Albus Dumbledore."  An outcry of anger is heard from stupid flock of birds from Order of phoenix which is completely ignored by everyone.

He says, voice loud and clear as he hits the gavel 3 times. "Court adjourned."

Harry stands up and raises his hand, the shackles are taken off by the guards who had thrown him inside the jail and spit on him. They dared to look ashamed and guilty but Harry smiled at them eerily, it was enough for a warning. He walks out of the court room after thanking Amelia Bones. Lucius and Voldemort join him shortly and pat him on the shoulder as congrats.

Dumbledore swoops in front of Harry and smiles at him. "Glad to have you back, Harry. I knew you weren’t the one from the start, forgive an old man for being blind to it all, I would have never thought Hermione could be that heartless. Come let's go." He says, grabbing his arms tightly. "Let's head back to the burrows where your friends and families are. I am sure you wouldn’t want to stay with strangers."

Harry scoffs at the audacity the old coot had and casts a spell which makes Dumbledore's hand burn making him take his hand off his arms in shock. "Professor, I am sure you understand where you stand in front of me right now? I will have you know that I will never, ever return to Hogwarts or Burrow. Also, please leave my property, Grimmauld's Place in a week, don’t make me be cruel enough to kick you out of there." He says loud and clear enough for everyone who had their ears up, snooping around their conversation. And then he leans a bit closer to the older man and whispers. "Did you really think Ragnork will support you instead of me?" He mocks the older man making him jolt in shock. "I will make sure I will have your head on a silver platter by the time Voldemort even starts the war, it is a promise Dumbledore. You made me suffer, I will make you feel what I felt 10 times more."

Dumbledore is frozen still by Harry's emotionless voice had to it, his core had Harry's magic around it dangerously threatening to crack it. It makes him crack a cold sweat and he doesn’t even realize that Harry and Lucius had already apparated away.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warninggg!!!!!

Harry was of course more than ecstatic to have his freedom back, after thanking both Voldemort and Lucius he had retired to his chambers and squealed into his cushion. He takes a deep breath and recalls his conversation with Dumbledore and how the older man had actually looked so scared of him. He will be active in the press and ministry now that he is free from the older man's clutches. He will make sure to drag them into filth. Of course he has to receive some training and he is sure Lucius and even the dark lord would be a good help.

A knock startles him from his thoughts. "Come in." He calls out, standing up and making himself presentable.

Lucius walks in elegantly, not a hair out of the place and gives Harry a small smile.

"If you aren’t very tired, I wanted to let you know it is better if you head to Gringotts, get your lordship rights."

"Did you book an appointment already? You shouldn’t have Lucius, I have bothered you enough." Harry says smiling.

Lucius shakes his head. "You need not worry. I had free time so I wrote a letter to Ragnork, who is of course happy to have you back."

"Very well then, I should head to gringotts. I have few clothes to pick too, cannot run around wearing your son's cloths, seriously Lucius do you buy him these? Look at it, it's so slutty." Harry exclaims twirling around in the booty shorts.

Lucius's jaw tightens at the sight of Harry's milky white thighs, he looks up to meet Harry's observant eyes and coughs uncomfortably. "Ah. Yes. I am afraid I have never seen my son wear such cloths." He stands up abruptly. "I will meet you downstairs, I have some work in the alley let's go together."

Harry bites his lips playfully, Lucius Malfoy had a thing for him. Now, isn’t that just so hot? It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed Lucius's eyes wandering around his body before, the pureblood lord wasn’t as coy as he thought he was. Maybe he should make a move on the older man, or maybe he could tease him enough that the man would decide to discard his morals and come after him instead. Harry smirks as his emeralds lightens up at the challenge.

The trip to diagon alley went well enough. He was constantly hoarded by flock of people eager to welcome him in the wizarding world with open arms, literally, but they were quick to disperse at the sight of Lucius Malfoy's angry glare. However some were quick to whisper about how he was in presence of a pureblood dark family's lord and how he should still be in jail. It just makes Harry roll his eyes.

His mission to make Lucius crack was also going quite well as he was sure that by the force Lucius was grinding his teeth with he would break his jaw.  He looks up at the older man with wide eyes and made sure to blink coyly and speak in soft delicate voice. His constant touching on the older man's arm also made Lucius tighten his fingers into a fist.

In gringotts the process was fairly quick as he had already signed everything and received his rings before. His Azkaban punishment was what took the rings away so all he had to do was reclaim his lordships. 

The seats he had gained were more than Lucius's and the unhidden pride on the older man's face made his stomach roll in delight.

After all that they had went shopping and Lucius stayed quietly in the corner hardly giving him a hum for an answer when he showed him clothes he had chosen. A pout and wide eyes had quickly rectified that as the man was quick to give him attention. They were in Madam Malkins much to the Malfoy lord's distaste, but Harry genuinely liked the little old bubbly women. She was of course ecstatic to have the reborn savior of the wizarding world in her shop and kept mumbling how she had never doubted him.

He knew it was probably not true but he appreciated it none the less. After buying a whole wardrobe he asks her for it to be delivered to the Malfoy manor. Lucius was quick to stand up at the cue but halts when Harry's eyes lingers a bit on the lingerie on the side on the store. It was raunchy, black and dark green laced material which makes the Malfoy lord flush a bit. Harry goes to Madam malkin and whispers something which was no doubt to pack those lingerie as the woman flushed redder than an apple but nodded quickly.

Harry smiles up at the Malfoy lord who was having a very hard time not to imagine the young lord in the lingerie and hooks his arms around him. "Let's go, Lucius." He says innocently smiling up at him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

It wasn’t like no one in the Malfoy household wasn’t aware of Harry constantly trying to seduce Lucius. Lucius himself knew what was going on and all that went on his head was confused screaming. The boy was his son's age, but oh was he beautiful.

The dark lord obviously knew it, it boiled his blood that Harry was giving attention to his right hand man and not him. It was very strange, he had first felt he was possessive because the boy was holding his soul but one look at his luscious pink lips and wide eyes he knew that wasn’t the case.

So before Lucius would snap and make Harry his, he wanted to taste the delectable boy first. He wanted Harry to be his but that didn’t mean he would force him into a relationship like that.

* * *

* * *

 

Harry was in the library busy studying pureblood lord etiquette book and some politics books. Lucius had promised to help him but the man was anything but free so he decided to focus on some self-study first. He feels Tom's aura and magic fill the room, he had a notice me not charm on but Harry could feel him.

"Hello, Voldemort." He says softly, turning the page. 

Tom's chuckle fills the room and Harry turns to see the man in his glamour. Voldemort cocks his head to the side. "You never seem frightened to see me in this horrendous form."

Harry smiles. "You are still you no matter what glamour you wear." He says, referring to the man's aura.

Tom gets rid of his glamour and returns to his normal face. _'Harry.'_ He hisses, just to see the boy shiver.

 _'Yes?'_ Harry hisses back.

Tom smiles amused. He sits on the chair besides Harry and pats his lap. _'Sit.'_

Harry narrows his eyes at the older man. "I am not your dog, Tom." He says frowning but nevertheless intrigued by Tom's behavior.

"I know, but I just figured you would love to follow orders of an older man. By the way you react in front of Lucius, looking up at him with wide eyes seeking for approval, you have the man wrapped around your little finger, darling." Tom says grinning teasingly.

Harry scoffs out a laugh but stand up and sits on Tom's lap straddling him. "And what makes you think I want you too?"

"You are straddling me aren’t you?" Tom says haughtily.

Harry laughs and hits his chest lightly. "That I am. I could purely be attracted to the pull of your magic. Or I am just sexually frustrated after not wanking for more than three months?"

Tom leans up and presses a soft kiss on Harry's neck. "Are you?" he asks, pressing another kiss on his jaw.

Harry hums and grins at the older man, "Who knows."

Tom laughs at the younger. "Why Lucius?" he asks, curious. "He is old enough to be your father."

"Maybe that’s why I like him." Harry says smiling secretively. "I like you too, imagine you making me cum all the time. Just because you don’t look old doesn’t mean you aren’t old enough to be my grandfather."

Tom scoffs a bit offended by being called old yet again. "Do you really imagine that?" He asks, humming when Harry gently traces his collar bone with his fingers.

"Yes, Tom. What do you expect a teenager would do in his free time?"

"Do we share you?" Tom asks bluntly.

Harry couldn’t help but blush bright red. "We?" he asks playing oblivious.

"Your nose is getting bigger."

Harry raises his eyebrows. "A muggle fairytale reference from the dark lord? That’s new." He teases.

He gasps when Tom's grip on his thighs tightens. "Be a good boy and answer the question, darling."

"Yes, I do. All the time, but I can never wank to it cause you two keep on interrupting me. And sometimes mini Malfoy visits, he brings in chocolates and looks at me with strange eyes. His grays are always filled with pity it makes me want to rip his eyes out but at the same time I want to thank him for being such a sweetheart. And sometimes you come in asking me to finish reading my books."

"Well I am not interrupting you right now." Tom says, leaning back and leaving enough space for Harry.

Harry cocks his eyebrows up. "You are kidding."

Tom shrugs. "I am not. The only condition is you have to tell me what you are thinking about."

"I don’t need to follow conditions to jerk myself off, Tom."

"Stop with the lying Harry. Your pupils are blown wide as if you are intoxicated. You like this idea."

Harry bites his lips. "Do you want me to strip?"

Tom knows Harry is a bit skittish about his scars, he doesn’t want to hurt his soul's feeling. "Only if you want to sweetheart."

Tom says that so sweetly that it melts Harry's body. "OK. Ok. I-I am not comfortable enough to do that, I hope you don’t mind."

"Never, Harry. If you don’t want to we don’t do it. Yeah? How about we have a safe word for you, hm love?" Tom asks, pressing a kiss on his knuckles.

Harry ponders for a while. "How about… Murtlap?"

Tom nods. "Alright then." He kisses Harry on his cheeks softly. "Start whenever."

Harry nods, he smiles deviously. He has been told enough times by his fellow gryffindors that Harry looked so much like a little girl. It hadn’t really been a big deal at first, but looks of his seniors at quidditch had first creeped him out. However in the tournament when he had received the same look from Viktor he had been so pleased, mostly because Hermione thought Viktor was looking at her and it was just too funny. But it was also because Viktor was very, very hot and huge. All it had took was few seconds of being alone and Viktor was already ramming his cock in his virgin arse, whispering how pretty Harry is. He didn’t care that Hermoine had been particularly upset that her date had left her in the middle of the ball because the limp he had was very satisfying.

He peers into Tom's curious eyes and smiles again. He removes his robes to the side and gently cups himself from top of his pants. He unzips his pant and takes his cock out, he wasn’t that big but he never thought that his size was an issue. Somehow Tom looked very delighted at the sight of his cock.

"Tell me what you are thinking, darling." Tom says.

Harry squeezes his hardening cock and smiles shyly. "I am thinking about how small I would look in front of you and Lucius. You both are very tall and I love that so much." He says. 

He moves his fingers and gently plays with his tight balls and the base of his cock. "I have been wanting to take both of your cock inside my mouth. I want to be fucked by both of you so hard that I would be gagging." He says, voice breathy as he jerks his hand up and down his cock.

Tom's eyes stutters close at that.

"I bet you would love it, Tom. Me on my knees looking up at you, begging for you to fuck my throat all while Lucius is busy fucking my arse." Harry says. He lets out a breathy moan after gently fingering his slit. A drop of pre-cum drips on Tom's silk robes.

"Of course I would love it darling. I would also love to hear you moan with broken voice because I fucked you so hard. Do you think you can take it, Harry? Both me and Lucius at the same time? Rumor has it Lucius isn’t gentle with his lover, the man takes what he needs Harry. He would debauch your little hole and make sure you gape wide."

Harry moans his hands working faster, he lays his head on Tom's shoulder and exhales brokenly.

"That’s it darling, hump on your fingers. Look at that, your little cock is so happy with the attention, but you wouldn’t cum now would you Harry?"

Harry shakes his head, his hands squeezing his cock tightly.

"And why not?"

"Because you haven’t given me permission." Harry moans out.

Tom smiles. "Good boy." He praises him, which makes the younger keen. "Go on. Tell me what else you have been thinking."

"I-" Harry whimpers, interrupting himself. "I once thought of being fucked by Lucius in the prison. I got so hard but Lucius was still awake so I couldn’t jerk off. I wanted him to prop me up against the wall and fuck me hard, so hard that the guards would wake up and come to our cell. He would see how I was being ruined by Lucius's cock how I was so f-ah!" he stops himself, his hand were working fast, he had to stop himself from cumming too fast.

The whole situation was so hot, he was reciting his fantasy to Tom who was listening to intently. He feels Tom's hard-on situated right in the middle of his ass. He humps softly on top of him, rubbing Tom's cock and at the same time fucking his fist.

"Have you been fucked before darling?"

Harry nods.

"By whom?"

"Viktor." Harry gasps out, his hips stuttering in pleasure again.

"Mr. Krum? Oh my, that boy is huge, Harry. Was he huge there too? Did he fuck you good?"

Harry's face was now resting on Tom's neck. "May-may I cum?" He whines.

"No." Tom says firmly making Harry whimper. "Answer the question darling."

"Yes. Ah! Yes he did. He was really big and it was my first time. He nearly made me faint with pleasure, kept whispering how pretty I was and how my cunt was so wet for him."

Tom licks his lips at the word 'cunt', it was just so sexy to hear from Harry's mouth.

"Please." Harry whimpers, his fingers circling around his base to keep himself from cumming. Harry was a sight for sore eyes, lips parted with pleasure, eye blown wide and a drool escaping a bit from his lips.

"Not yet." Tom growls. "Have you thought of me too, Harry?"

Harry nods. "Yes. When-when I saw you in the chamber, I always thought your voice was so good. You could insult me but still make me drip for you." He moans out. "At the tournament when you bounded me in front of your followers, I could feel your magic surrounding me so sweetly. I thought of how you could fuck me there in front of them. How they would jeer at me for being a slut-slut for your cock." He whispers softly, his voice was strained because he was having a hard time not cumming.

Tom bats Harry's hand away from his cock which makes him whine. "Such a slutty boy. Who would have thought that the Harry Potter had such desires to be defiled by the dark lord?"

Harry humps on Tom's stomach and nods fast. "Tom-please…" he whines.

Tom wraps his hands around Harry's cock. It completely disappears inside his palm which makes Tom chuckle. "Rut on my hand, darling."

Harry nods and fucks Tom's fist, gasping and moaning whenever Tom rubs and squeezes his slit. "Can I cum? Please? Please, Tom." Harry whines, his hands digging painfully on his shoulder.

Tom jerks his hand squeezing Harry's cock just enough to make the boy moan loudly. "Cum my little slut." Tom growls.

And Harry moans out silently, his hips shaking as he spurts thick rope of cum inside Tom's fist. Tom is whispering sweet nothings while pressing soft kisses on his hair all over places he can reach. His eyes drop sleepily after his orgasm and he lays his head on Tom's shoulder to get rest.

He distantly hears Tom whispering a soft thank you and praise him for being so good for him. It warms him up from the inside and he falls asleep after that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to add Lucius in the equation. Yay or nay?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey i have some plot after all.   
> lol

Lucius was having a very hard time getting his wits together. Harry hadn’t exactly bothered to hide the fact that he was interested in him. At the same time he was also very open about his relationship with his lord. His morals weren’t allowing him to pursue Harry and at the same time with Harry being with his lord, Lucius wouldn’t dare to even think about having him. But each day Harry would come in his office and spend few hours tormenting him by flittering around the shelves of books and asking silly questions with his wide eyes trained on him. It drove Lucius crazy, but he tried his best to answer every question with patience, after all Harry was trying to learn politics.

* * *

* * *

 

Harry huffs as he enters Tom's office, his eyebrows furrowed and lips pulled into a small pout. Tom looks up from his paper and smiles at the pouting boy. He stands up and pulls Harry into his arms.

"What is wrong?"

"Lucius." He says.

Tom laughs loudly stopping only when Harry hits his arms in anger.

"It is your fault, I told you too keep your hands to yourself. Now he thinks I am yours and isn’t even daring to look at me." Harry whines.

Tom raises his eyebrows and grabs Harry's chin and tilts his head up. Harry looks up at him, his body already plaint.

"You aren’t mine?"

Harry smirks. "You know what I mean. I am yours, but not just yours."

"Pity." Tom huffs, leaning down and pressing a kiss on his lips. "Do you want me to tell him to fuck you?"

It was such a crude sentence that it makes Harry blush. Tom talked as if he was their toy, although Harry could easily make sure they both can suffer, he loved how dominating Tom could be.

"Imagine his face." Harry huffs out a laugh. "But no. I am sure I can make him snap."

Tom grabs his arse and pulls him closer slightly nudging him up so that Harry can wrap his legs around his hips. He easily walks to the couch with Harry in his arms which makes the younger shiver. "You really do love men larger than you."

"Of course, why do you think I gave Viktor my virginity?"

"Did he treat you good, love?" Tom asks. He knew Harry would never think his first time was with his filthy uncle, and he was glad that Harry was slowly getting over it. So he wanted to know if his real experience with Viktor was good.

Harry smiles at Tom, for the dark lord he was very very sweet. He had been scared with Viktor, because his only experience had been mindless pain filled sex and with the older boy's huge penis didn’t help.

"Yes, he did. For someone so huge he was very lovely, made sure I came and felt pleasure."

"Were you-" he stops himself, he didn’t want to unknowingly hurt Harry by asking question about his past.

"It was very long back. I was 10 years old, it happened once but I was really scared and felt filthy all over. I am not sure what had changed but after I got my Hogwarts letter he stopped. Only hit me and starved me when I came to their home during holidays." He says, his face was hidden in the crook of Tom's neck.

Tom presses a kiss on his head, his hands on Harry's waist tightening.

Harry pulls away from the hug. "I think I am over it. But sometimes I get nightmares that feel way too real and it just rattles me. I wasn’t really confident about myself and somehow my magic always made sure my body had glamour. But then later I started flirting with some of the quidditch players, they all praised me and always made me feel like I am beautiful." He says huffing out a laugh.

"You are beautiful, my dear." Tom says, taking Harry's hand and pressing a kiss on his knuckles.

"Thank you." It really meant a lot for Harry.

"Shall I suggest something?"

"Suggest about what?"

"About Lucius."

Harry perks up instantly and looks at Tom with glittering eyes which makes Tom chuckle loudly.

* * *

Lucius was happy to see Harry being closer with his son Draco. This was because he still remembers his eleven year old son crying in his arms about how the young savior hadn't taken his hand for friendship. Of course when he had heard from Harry about how exactly Draco had asked for friendship, he thought it was quite funny that his son thought being mean would bring him friends.

However, Harry had took on a strange way of…. tormenting him, is what Lucius would like to believe. He recalls a conversation few hours back during dinner where for some strange reason his lord had also attended. Maybe it was to be closer to Harry. He thinks bitterly.

_*flashback*_

_"Harry, do you really think it is a wise decision to go to diagon alley?" Draco asks, face crumpled into a frown with worry._

_"Of course, I am a free man. It has been more than a week since I left the manor. After Granger not being arrested hit the press I have been getting constant mail from prophet about my views. Might as well walk there and talk."_

_"With I beside you?" young Malfoy asks again, voice small._

_Harry's face softens. "Don’t be fucking stupid drake. You are my friend, I will not hide that." He says._

_Lucius had felt really happy when he heard that because his son's face just lit up like a Christmas tree. But even after reprimanding him thousands times, Harry still swore. "Language, Harry." He chides._

_"Of course daddy." Harry says nonchalantly._

_Draco starts choking on his food at that his face bright red. Meanwhile Lucius was pale white in shock, heavens the boy was shameless. His eyes flits to the dark lord in fear but he was sitting elegantly cutting his steak unperturbed. In fact he thinks there was a small quirk on his lips!_

_"Oops. Sorry, I mean Lucius." Harry says grinning lecherously and winking at him leaving the man gaping up at him._

Lucius sighs, swirling the glass of whiskey lazily. He looks down and a flitting image of Harry on his knees, eyes teary, pink lips swollen and open begging for his cock. He imagines Harry whining 'daddy' around him. Lucius shudders in pleasure. He wonders how the boy had known he liked being called that.

* * *

* * *

Harry giggles on top of Tom's lips imagining Lucius's reaction. "Thanks for telling me that, the reaction was very pleasing." He says, his lips trailing down Tom's sharp jaw, leaving marks as he moves. He gently removes each article of Tom's cloths and moves close to the waist band of his boxers and places another kiss.

"Mmmh, if this is the type of thanks I get, then I suppose I ought to tell you more about him." He hisses, his hips twitching a bit when Harry presses a kiss on his inner thighs. When he had told Harry about how he has heard one of Lucius's many lovers in the past moan out daddy, he had thought he would be jealous to see his lover using that word on Lucius. Oh, but the way the blond man's face turned pale and bright red in span of a minute, he knew it wasn’t a bad decision. Lucius looked beautiful and his lover's glimmering eyes just added fuel to his lust.

Harry presses an open kiss on top of his boxers, "Do tell." He says smirking up playfully and dragging Tom's boxer down with his teeth.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Harry was with Draco walking with his head held high up even when he hears small whispers and even pointing! Some were similar to the ones he had heard with Lucius, which made him roll his eyes. He had been left alone because people were scared of Lucius however today it seemed like there were eyes everywhere. Even inside the robes shop, people were shameless enough to stare at them.

He was, although, quite happy to see Draco was enjoying himself, not because he was getting attention like Ron would, but because he genuinely enjoyed his company and well shopping it seemed like.

"Potter! You ought to buy this!" He says, holding up a beautiful midnight blue formal robes. It was one of the many things that Draco had explained as a necessity. 

"Why? Don’t like me in your booty shorts?" He teases, despite having already grab the robe, it was quite soft.

Draco blushes red and opens his mouth to complain about how it was a gag gift but he decides against it as he had explained that to Harry hundred times. "No, because my father likes blue."

It was Harry's time to blush now. He hits Draco's arm which makes the blonde yelp.

Draco quickly leaves with a house elf who was carrying there things, leaving Harry alone. He walks to the daily prophet, the receptionist doesn’t look up from book she was reading when he approaches her.

"How can I help you?" She says, her eyes on the book.

"I would like to meet Miss Rita Skeeter."

"Do you have an appointment?" She asks, her voice nasal. It irked Harry but he wasn’t a rude person.

"I don’t think so."

"Then please leave. You cannot meet anyone without appointment."

The sheer fact that the woman hadn’t looked up from the stupid book had already annoyed Harry but the fact that he needed appointment annoyed him more. He supposes he should have sent in an owl first.

"Very well. Please tell her, Harrison James Potter was here to see her. I apologize for coming in without any notice, I will make sure to owl her."

The receptionist almost stumbles to stand up which startles Harry. "Harry Potter?" she gasps out, mouth wide open.

Before the woman would make a big deal out of it Harry moves to get out.

"No. No. I apologize Mr. Potter. Please, go up to floor 4. I will let Ms Skeeter know you are here." She says.

Harry nearly wants to scoff but he supposes it was working on his favor. He nods and moves to the elevator all while feeling the receptionist's eyes on him.

 

* * *

 

He reaches 4rth floor and is immediately faced with atrocious green color. Skeeter squeals and holds his arms and drags unsuspecting Harry in.

"Oh! Harry, dearie. Come in! I am so pleased to have you here. Come! I will make you some tea!" She yelps.

It seemed like Rita skeeter still thought of him as the boy she had met in 4rth year. Harry sends in a hex that makes Rita jump back, her hand sizzling with third degree burn a scream was nearly on her lips when Harry casts a silencing spell and a healing spell for her injured hand.

"It is Lord Potter to you Miss Skeeter. It would do you well if we both treat each other with respect." Harry says coolly. He sits down on one of the sofa and he gestures Rita to sit on the couch opposite.

"Do sit down."

Rita's eyes twinkle with the prospect of writing about how Harry Potter had come all the way to her office and had casted at her with a very very dark hex. It was clear to her that Harry was no longer the boy he was before Azkaban. The boy had been betrayed by his friends who were like his family after all.

Harry waves his hand and conjures a thick black folder and dumps it unceremoniously on the table. "Let us talk for a short while, Ms Skeeter." He says, casting a strong anti-appartition and another silencing charm around the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYY Thank you for the enormous support on the idea for Lucius's addition. Which is why i wrote another chapter instead of working on my 5000 word worth paper!  
> I saw a comment mentioning about Narcissa, DW i will add her soon, i had just forgotten about her.
> 
> more cheezy smut and revenge plot to come. I will update soon ;)


End file.
